Frustration
by revolutnarysabo
Summary: I took the theme of frustration to write a Sabo, Koala Smut. Saboala. This story takes place after the two have been dating for a long while. The story contains strong sexual content, do not read if it offends you.


Dragon, Sabo and Koala and sitting at a table deep in conversation. On the table there was several sea charts rolled up, a list of revolutionaries with various symbols beside their names, numerous newspaper clippings and a few den den mushis. Sabo was visibly upset. Dragon was calming him down telling him that things like this will occasionally happen and the key was not to act irrationally. That morning a couple of revolutionaries returned from a mission. Their boats was sunk by the navy. Over half the crew was taken to prison, a dozen of them escaped, and five were still missing. There mission was to steal some sea charts that were on the way to an auction house. The scrolls were on the table. Sabo wanted to set sail and get revenge but Dragon forbad him. Sabo was angry at Dragon for being so calm. Dragon finally told him that they would go train his Mera Mera fruit powers. They left and Koala sighed. It's not like she was happy either but she was stuck working. She helped out the returned revolutionaries and then decided to train with Hack.

It was supper time. Koala was sitting with Dragon and Sabo again. It seemed that Sabo still could not put a true challenge to Dragon. She wonder just how strong Dragon was, Sabo had fought a Marine Admiral with ease. It is true his fire ability was a good match versus Issho's gravity ability, but regardless, to stand toe to toe with an admiral was impressive. Koala could see Sabo was still agitated. Sabo told Dragon that night he was going to go to their ship and compare the stolen sea charts to theirs and that Dragon could give the men stationed on the boat some time off. Dragon agreed. It was anchored in the harbour a little distance off the shore.

Sabo sat hunched over a table in the ship's Captain's quarters. The stolen charts were in the middle of it and dozens of other charts were spread across the table. Koala had hid in the row boat so that Sabo did not see her. Sneaking up behind him she gently placed her hands on his shoulders and give him a massage. What could he possibly expect to find by comparing all these charts. A couple minutes later Sabo jumped a little, spun around and said "Koala! What are you doing here." "What, I have been here for a while. I followed you because I was a little worried. You seemed pretty unhappy about today's news. You are so focused on these maps. What are you trying to do?" replied Koala. Sabo responded, "I'm convinced there must be some point to this loss. And if there is it must be in these maps. I can sense I'm close". Koala responded "I'll let you get back to work then." Sabo immediately went back to examining the charts. Koala watched him, it was rare to see him concentrate so hard. When he put his mind to it he was very smart, he did get top grades in all the classes as a kid. To keep herself busy so that she would not think too much she decided to do an inventory of the weapons hold.

Koala came back an hour later. Sabo had dragged out more charts, the table was a complete disaster. She decided to check this room's inventory. A few minutes latter Sabo was about to give up in frustration. Maybe there was no point to any of this. Looking up he saw Koala bending over looking in a chest. Showing through her skirts was her butt's sexy curves. Transfixed, he sat there staring at it for a while. Damn, she was sexy. His frustration turned into sexual urges. He had to have her. He wanted to fuck her hard. Sneaking up behind her he grabbed her ass. Koala jumped up, "Sabo! Did you figure something out?". "No, and it's driving me nuts". Picking her up into the air he added, "I want you right know Koala". Koala was in shocked, she was being carried in air as if she weighed nothing. Was she supposed to say something? Sabo was not waiting for permission today, he flipped her around so that he was carrying her upside down, he used his mouth the lower to bottom of her skirt below her waist, and immediately started licking her panties over her pussy.

Koala braced herself as it was so sudden. A few seconds ago she was organizing the chest and now, all of a sudden, she is upside down getting orally pleased. She yelled "Sabo". Sabo stopped for a second, "You are right, we are on the boat by ourselves. Scream as loud as you want". He held her with one arm and used his other hand to rip her panties off and began licking her clitorus. Koala was stunned, he had never handled her like this before. She also felt numb from thinking off the loss throughout the day. She hated it. Sabo had continued to lick her pussy. It was responding to the pleasure. He was acting so masculine. She wanted to forget about today. "Yes Sabo, let's get our frustrations out". Undoing his belt she dropped his pants to the floor, he stepped out of them. Grabbing his cock She began sucking it as he continued to hold her upside down licking her pussy. Holding her with one arm he spanked her ass, "now that is a naughty Koala". Grabbing her with both hands he aggressively pleased her. Koala sucked his balls and thought damn this is hot, then continued to suck his cock.

Sabo spun her so that she was right side up and held her in the air so that she was above him looking down. Koala smiled at him, "I'm going to fuck you hard" said Sabo. Koala paused, then slapped his face. Sabo smiled at the slap, "You know you want it, you could say no". Koala mischievously smiled and slapped him again, then said "That's made me feel a bit better, one more time". She slapped him a third time. His cheek was red. She rubbed it. "I'm sorry Sabo, I understand, this day sucked for me to. I want to forget it also". "Then let's do just that" responded Sabo. Lowered her Koala wrapped her legs around his waist, he licked her breasts, Koala gripped his shoulders tight. Sabo held her by her butt with his left hand, fondled her nipple with his right hand and sucked her other nipple. He wanted to forget everything. He wanted the raw pleasure of sex. Koala was shocked by the feeling of being dominated. It was okay because it was with her Sabo. Koala whispered in his ear "Sabo, fuck me hard. Fuck me so hard I forget everything".

Sabo walked to the closest wall and leaned Koala's back against it. Lifting her ass with both hands he slipped his cock in her and began to thrust. Koala arched her back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Each thrust caused her back to bang against the wall. They could hear the banging echo throughout the whole ship. Koala's sex loved it, it wanted more and more. Koala was gasping as she watched Sabo's face. He was so focused on the sex he was oblivious to everything else. "Harder Sabo, harder" she yelled. Finding a rhythm he sent her breast up and down as if they were waves in the ocean. They fucked like this for what seemed like an eternity, both of them just feeling sexual bliss.

The pressure in Sabo's cock had build up the the breaking point. It was ready to explode. Sabo walked to dragon's bed and lower Koala's upper back so that it lied on it. Holding onto her ass so that it still in the air he continued to pound her pussy. Sabo looked down and saw his cock go in and out of Koala's sex; further down he could see Koala's tits flop around and the expression of pure joy on her face. Sabo cock wanted to explode but he was not ready to cum yet. He pounded her harder to prevent himself from cumming. Koala was gasping for breath, his cock's pressure was unbelievable. Sabo was on the edge of cumming, but he wanted to fuck her more. Grabbing her ass harder he fucked her faster and faster. Koala's hands were grasping the bed's cover. She also was ready to cum, she tried to tell Sabo to stop but all she could say was "Sa…. Sa…. St….". Sabo went faster. Koala eyes rolled up, she arched her back, gasped for breath, waiting for him to stop to allow her to cum. Sabo watched the ecstasy on Koala's face. His whole body was aching to cum but the sex was just too good. Faster and faster he kept on going. His brain went numb in ecstasy.

He finally pulled out. Koala immediately screamed as she came. It was her largest explosion ever. Waves of pleasure flowed through her body. Sabo was still holding Koala's butt at his cocks hieght with one hand while Koala's shoulder were still on the bed. Pressed his tip so it layed on her clitorus pointing towards her it exploded. The release of the pressure flowed through his whole body. His pearly white cum ejaculated with more force than he ever experienced. It flew the distance of her body and landed on her tits making a mess all over them. The entire time Koala continued to scream as she came. Letting go of her ass so that it fell on the bed the remaining spurts fell on top of her pussy. Flopped down on the bed, face up, beside her, they both were gasping for breath.

Sabo caught his breath and turned his head to look at Koala, she was breathing heavily with her eyes closed. He lowered himself to look at her cum covered tits, his cum slowly slide off them. He knew he was perverted for liking this sight, but he did. Laying there, looking at her mounds, he finally felt at peace. His mind went blank.

Suddenly he got it. He ran to the charts and pushed them all on the floor, grabbed the new chart and drew a circle on it. He laughed loudly. Koala walked over and asked "What is it?". "Here", Sabo pointed at his circle, "there is an uncharted island here". Koala looked confused, "why there?". Because of all the currents, you have to look at all of them at various seasons of the year and it becomes apparent". Sabo looked utterly convinced. "Ok, i believe you" Koala said smiling, "We will need to send someone to check it out." She grabbed him by the ear and started to pull, "Now get back in bed and snuggle me."

 _Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed. Please consider favoriting it._


End file.
